nlsoccerdegrassifandomcom-20200214-history
It`s Our Genaration 1
'Summary' Dave and Alli are ready for a new drama senior year but when Mr. Turner and Sav is being held at death at the Ravine will they be able to save him or will someone else do first. Clare and Adam are so happy this year but when Adam is afraid about how Christian will get through his first day but Clare calms him down or Not! Jenna, and Maya are back at singing class right away but when the new niner Issabella wants to be in their bad but does she have what it takes. Kaitlyn meets Devin the new kid and has a crush on him but is he ready for a relationship but he obviously trust her becaus he told her about his father, Matt Gardner. It is Tori and Connor`s 6 month aniversery but will Tori find a good enough present for what she did to Connor int he past, she goes to Maya and Zig for help. Josh spies on Connor and trys to act like him to get girls but will Ellie catch him when she see`s Josh spying on Connor at The Dot? Christian`s first day but it looks like he is not the only one really nervous Luke the new autistic boy befriends Christian, and Christian starts a rivalry with Zig but Luke likes him will this turn into a friend triangle. Tristan is ready for another year at school when he meets his boyfriend from this summer he is so suprised that he transfered to degrassi but will Derek say no gay guys on the Football team which Joey really wants to be on, will Jane and Marco talk some sense into him. Tom is ready for his first year at degrassi but when he meets his old friend Finn that he met at there parents last year reunion and when Issabella develops feelings for Tom what will Tom think. Jack is bailed out of jail by Katie and Maya but is he going to be good at school Mr. Simpson assigns Ellie to watch him. '1 Plot- Dave, Mr. Turner, Alli, and Sav by Nlsoccer21 and Ivana Loves Zelda' It`s dark outside and Dave finds Alli at the Dot the night before school starts Alli: Dave! Dave: Hey baby what's up Ali: Bad bad bad news dear, I herd that Sav and your dad are in danger i don't know what to do. dave: Oh crap my dad & and your bro? we gotta do something Alli : I know i know but we gotta be carful and hangtight Dave: I'll be with you every step of the way Ali: Oh thank you! Dave: So let`s check the Ravine Alli: Ok but bring that bat Dave: Ok Dave picks up the bat and they hed to the Ravine 'Part 2 of Plot 1' Dave and Alli arrive at the Ravine and hear yelling Sav: Help Alli: Sav where are you Sav: By the dumpster Dave: Thats over there Alli: Let`s go They find Mr. Turner`s gun and Dave picks it up and gives the bat to Alli Alli bends down and finds Sav`s phone and see`s that he texted Ms. Oh to get help Mr. Turner: Is Dave with you Dave: Yes we`re gonna find you dad Suddenly theres a sound coming from somewhere Dave: What was that Alli: I have no idea 'Part 3 of Plot 1' Alli turns around to find Ms. Oh creeping the woods Alli: It`s just Ms. Oh Ms. Oh: Kids be careful we`re gonna charge at them I`m gonna let them get me Alli and Dave: You cant do that it`s too risky Ms. Oh: I`m doing it anyway Ms. Oh rushes toword the direction Sav is in but she eventually stops and screams Dave and Alli run towords her Alli: Sav Dave: Dad Killer: Go home now and you wont get hurt Dave: Not without my dad Dave takes the gun and shoots him right in the arm Alli releases Sav and Mr. Turner Mr. Turner: Let`s go come on Sav: Wait where is Ms. Oh They all look around to find her on the ground shot in the shoulder Sav: Ms. Oh! Mr. Turner: Lets get her to a hospital quick They carry her up and take her to her car They drive to the hospital 'Part 4 of Plot 1' At the hospital Sav looks worried Doctor: She is a living miracle Sav: Can I see her Doctor: Yes but only you and she will be back in school by tomorrow okay Mr. Turner: I will watch over her and make sure she is okay Sav walks into her the room she`s in Sav: Hey how you doing Ms. Oh: Great thanks to you Sav: It`s all my fault i should have just risked myself I`m so stupid I..... Ms. Oh gives him a kiss and Sav kisses back. Then the scene ends. '2 Plot- Clare and Adam by Nlsoccer21 ' Adam is on the bus trying to make sure Christian isnt listening. He calls Clare Clare: Hello Adam: I`m afraid about Christian`s first day Clare: I told you not to worry Adam: I know but i`m worried that he might get bullied like i did Clare: Hey dont think like that Adam: I gotta go I`m getting oof the bus Clare: see you in English Adam: Okay love you Clare: Love you too Clare: Bye Adam: Bye 'Part 2 of Plot 2' 'Adam finds Clare at English class' Clare: Can you stop worrying about Christian Adam: I`m trying but we need to look at him and see what he is doing Clare: I`m sure that he will make friends right away you did Adam: But I also made enemies Clare: How many people like Mark and Owen are there in this world Adam: I know but I`m gonna spy on him at lunch Clare: I`m coming to, to make sure you dont do anything he is not gonna like Adam: Ok but we have to be very secret Clare: Of course Adam: I always know I can count on you Clare: You always can 'Part 3 of Plot 2' They go to the Dot to find Christian with some of his friends Adam: Isn`t that Zig Clare: Yes but we shouldnt be doing this Adam: Give me one good reason Clare: Because if he can`t face this then he probably cant face anyhting else that might go wrong in his life ask Bianca it`s not easy being in that kinda crowd if he can handle that he can handle this Adam: I think I almost just made the biggest mistake ever Clare: What would you do without me Adam: I`d probably be still in my weird clothes and I wouldn`t be Vice Prez because you encouraged me to run for Vice President. They both hug and go home. '3 Plot- Jenna, Maya, Issabella, and Winnie by' Nlsoccer21 Jenna and Maya are getting off different buses when they see each other. Jenna: MAYA! Maya: JENNA! Jenna: So how was your summer Maya: Great and guess what Jenna: What Maya: Me and Zig are dating Jenna: thats so amazing Maya: Thanks and what about you Jenna: I got my baby back Maya: '''OMG I love him congratulations '''Jenna: Thanks so how is Katie doing Maya: Good she`s fine let`s go say hi to Ms. Oh Jenna: Lets`s go They go inside to the school and see Issabella she waves and they wave back 'Part 2 of Plot 3' Jenna and Maya walk in the music room and see issabella in there with Ms. Oh ' Ms. Oh: Hi girls this is Issabella she wants to be in your band\ Jenna: Um let her tryout at lunch Issabella: Thanks Issabella leaves Jenna: Is she good because usually niners dont have good voices Maya: What about me Jenna: Except you Maya: I say lets give her a shot Ms. Oh: She would be a great addition to your band her mom is Mia Jones Jenna: I know her she used to go here Maya: Let`s just give her a chance please\ Jenna: Ok Ms. Oh: Great because I talked to Peter Stone and he said you could play at Above The Dot it`s reopening Maya: That`s great but what is Above The Dot Jenna Chuckles Jenna: Don`t worry let`s go 'Part 3 of Plot 3 Jenna and Maya walk into the music room to see Issabella setting up Jenna: Your early Issabella: Couldnt wait Maya: Let`s get started Jenna: Lets! Issabella: I`m gonna sing A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez Jenna: Start thumb|300px|left Jenna That was amazing Maya: I know right Jenna: Your in They shake on it '4 Plot- Devin and Kaitlyn' Devin get`s on his bus and he looks beat up he looks for a seat no one would share a seat with him Kaitlyn: You could sit hear Devin doesn`t say anyhting but just sit`s down Devin: Thanks Kaitlyn: How did you get that brewse on your face Devin ignores her ''' '''The bus stops and they all get off 'Part 2 of Plot 4' Kaitlyn: Hey you wanna sit next to me Devin: Me Kaitlny: Yea cant we be friends I`m Kaitlyn Devin: I`m Devin He sits down Devin: Can I tell you something Kaitlyn: Of course Devin: The reason I have a bruise is my father Kaitlyn: Oh I`m so sorry Devin: Don`t be Kaitlyn: Can I tell you something Devin: Yea Kaitlyn: I have a crush on you Devin: I gotta go Kaitlyn: Wait 'Part 3 of Plot 4' Kaitlyn is ready to go when she see`s Devin Kaitlyn: Why did you run off earlier Devin: It`s just I kinda like you too Kaitlyn: Then how about we hold hands He grabs her and Kaitlyn: What is that bump on your hand Devin: My father Kaitlyn: Look how about we just stay here for a while They both go behind the bus and start kissing. The scene ends '5 Plot- Connor, Tori, Zig, and Maya by Nlsoccer21' Tori see`s Zig and Connor talking and rushes over to Maya Tori: Maya hey why didnt you answer my call this morning Maya: Do you even know what day it is Tori: Yea it`s my anniversery with Connor and I need a present by tonight Maya: Ok well I`ll help you find one at lunch Zig and Connor head toword Maya and Tori Connor: Happy 6 month anniversery Tori: I know and how about we all celebrate tonight They all nod Tori: Great I`ll see you guys in homeroom' Maya and Connor: Yea sure Zig: So what are you getting him because he got you something really expensive Tori: I dont have anything what does he want Zig: I will tell you at lunch because me and Maya will help you find something even if we chip in Tori: I will never forget friends like you two Zig: Thanks you too. 'Part 2 of Plot 5' Zig waits at his new car when he spies Tori and Maya Zig: Let`s hit the road where are we going Maya: We`re going to the sneaker store Tori: We are Maya: Trust me Zig: Ok let`s go They drive away. They arrive at the sneaker store Zig: Here we are Maya: I found them Tori: What did you find Maya: Those Maya points to a cool pair of sneakers Tori and ZIg: WOW! 'Part 3 of Plot 5' Connor and Zig knock on Tori`s door. Tori and Maya: Welcome Connor: Hey Connor and Tori kiss Tori: Come on in Zig: Ok They all sit down on the couch Connor: I got you something He pulls out a gift wrapped box Tori: So do I She pulls out a gift wrapped box They exchange gifts Tori opens it ' ' ''' Tori: OMG thaks so much Connor: Your welcome Tori: Your turn '''Connor opens the box Connor: Oh My God! I LOVE YOU Tori: I LOVE YOU TOO! They both hug and the scene ends. '6 Plot- Josh' 'Part 1 of Plot 6' Josh enters off the bus and hides behind a bush and stares at Connor and Tori Marco: Hey Josh Josh: Hey Marco: Why are you hiding behind a bush Josh stares at Tori and Connor Marco: I get it you like her but she is dating him Josh: Preety much Marco: I`ve been there before but with all guys Josh: Yea but it feels so wrong Marco: The heart wants what the heart wants but sometimes doing what is right overtakes the power of the heart Josh: That is really good advice Marco: Hey anytime kidddo Josh: Thanks again Josh and Marco walk into school. The scene ends '7 Plot- Christian, Luke, and a little bit of Zig' 'Part 1 of Plot 7' Christian walks off his bus and taks a deep breath and then heads into the school. He walk into his classroom and sits next to Luke and Zig who seem to be fighting Luke: Hi i`m Luke I`m new hear Christian: Me to I`m Christian Zig: Hi Christian I`m Zig and i`m not new Christian: Funny Zig: Not really Christian: So who is who around here Luke: That`s what I wanted to know Zig: Clare is the queen bee of the school and the president Luke: Does she have a boyfriend Zig: Just this guy named Adam, probably a weirdo, I hear he is transgender Christian: That`s my brother Zig: Your brothers with Drew and Adam Torres Christian: Yes i`m Christian Torres Luke: Well this is awkward Zig: How about we be friends Christian and Luke give a nod. 'Part 2 of Plot 7' All 3 of them go to The Dot Zig: So Luke what`s your home life like Luke: Can I tell you guys something secret Christian: I`m all ears Luke: I`m autistic Zig: You are well it doesnt matter Christian: Yea it doesnt, can I tell you guys something They both nod Christian: I`m transgender and Mrs. Torres adopted me last week Zig: Oh so you are like Adam Luke: It`s not gonna matter to anyone your always one of the guys Christian: Thanks i`m relived my brother got bullied but thats not my case Zig: Let`s be grateful it isn`t They all smile. The scene ends '8 Plot- Joey and Tristan' Tristan walks into the LGBT club and finds his boyfriend Joey from this summer Tristan: Joey what are you doing hear? how are you? Joey: I transferred suprise and I`ve been doing good Tristan: This is gonna be so fun Joey: I know Tristan: The leader of the LGBT club is Adam but next year it might be me Joey: Thats great and who are your friends Tristan: My best friend is Tori but i`m also friends with Adam, Clare, and Maya Joey: Oh isn`t Clare the president Tristan: Yes and Adam is the Vice Joey: Hey in our senior year me and you Tristan: Definetly They both kiss and sit down in there chairs 'Part 2 of Plot 8' Tristan and Joey go to The Dot Joey: I really missed you Tristan: I know me too They start kissing, and the scene ends. '9 Plot- Tom, Finn and Issabella' This plot will be in further episodes: 'TBA and TBA '10 Plot- Jack and Ellie- By ''Scooter14 Plot 10 Part 1 ''(Jack is sitting in a cell, writing in a diary) Jack (in his thoughts): Dear Diary! I hate my life. I hate the people in it that make it worse. If I were to ever to get out of here, the first thing i would do is plan my revenge. I would start with the cop, then jenna, jake, and fitz! I know he is my own brother, but what goes around comes around is what they say now and days! Officer: '''Jack Fitzgerald, you've been bailed, your lucky! '''Jack: Who would bail me? Officer: Some good friends of yours! (He walks outside and sees Katie and Maya. He doesn't know then at all) Katie: Hey Jack! I'm Katie, and this is Maya! You might not know me, but I'm a friend of your brothers. Maya: He didn't have enough, so we helped him out. He regret sending you to the cops. Katie: Come on Maya, we have to drive Jack back home, or you'll be late to school Jack: Don't worry. My brother is using most of his salary to keep me in school. I am on a reduced lunch program, cause he can't afford lunches. Katie: Less work for me! Let's go! Jack (in his thoughts): Scratch Fitz off that list. I'm ready to start my first day at Degrassi. Sincerely, Jack Fitzgerald. Plot 10 Part 2 (Ellie is walking around school working as a teacher) Simpson: Ellie, can I talk to you. Ellie: Sure! What can I do? Simpson: I want you to keep an eye out for a student. He just got released from jail, and he isn't school material. His brother got expelled from here, and I don't like him. Ellie: I will try my best! Simpson: Good, and report to me like a journalist. Your job depends on this. Ellie: 'I won't let you down. ''(Simpson leaves) '''Ellie: Well, i better get started! Plot 10 Part 3 (Ellie see's Jack writing in his journal) Ellie: You like to write? Jack: '''I feel different when I write. '''Ellie: What are you writing about? Jack: '''Nothing really. '''Ellie: Just tell me! Jack: 'Nothing! It's personal! ''(Ellie grabs his diary) '''Ellie: '''You wanna kill people, do you? '''Jack: '''No! '''Ellie: I'm not gonna tell! Jack: Fine! I hate my life. I thought it would get better if I try it! Ellie: '''Killing people makes it worse. See that guy on the memorial? Yeah, he was killed! '''Jack: I know now! Ellie: '''You better not do it! '''Jack: '''I won't! '''Ellie: Promise? Jack: Promise! Ellie: '''Good! '''Jack: This is our little secret, right? Ellie: Yes, it will be! (Ellie leaves. Simpson follows her) Simpson: Is he doing anything bad? Ellie: He's a keeper! 'Trivia' *'This is the first apperance of:' **Archie Simpson **Sav Bhandari **Winnie Oh **Maya Matlin **Issabella Jones **Devin Gardner **Zig Novack **Marco Del Rossi **Luke Chambers **Joey Composanto **Tristan Milligan **Tom Mason **Finn Del Rossi